Disney Castle
Disney Castle is a world from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Although it has no animated counterpart, it is clearly based off of the Sleeping Beauty Castle in Disneyland and the Cinderella Castle in the Magic Kingdom of Walt Disney World. It is the home of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the other classic animated characters created by Walt Disney. As such, Disney Castle is considered to represent Disney's short films and cartoons, although that role would later be shared with Timeless River. Disney Castle first appeared during the beginning segments of Kingdom Hearts. It was unplayable, although visible throughout the game on the Gummi Map screen to the left of Traverse Town. In Kingdom Hearts II, Disney Castle took on a more active role when the barrier protecting Disney Castle, the Cornerstone of Light, was destroyed by Maleficent and the world was invaded by the Heartless. This brought Disney Castle's attention to Sora and his friends, who rescued the castle with the help of Queen Minnie and the inhabitants of Timeless River. It has been confirmed that Disney Castle will appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts coded game, where Mickey and Jiminy discover a message in Jimny's journal that says "We must free them from their torment" and create a data version of Sora. Setting Though Disney Castle shows the palace and a little town on the World Map, the exploration is only limited within the castle, in almost all places that has been seen in the first game. King Mickey and Queen Minnie and other members of the royal organization hold meetings in the Audience Chamber. Hidden below Mickey's throne is another room called the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light is kept safe. Below the castle is the Gummi Garage, a room for storing and maintaining the Gummi Ship, and controlled by Chip and Dale. Sora and his party later enter Disney Castle through this room when they visit in Kingdom Hearts II. Other places to be explored include the Library, where Donald, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy first read the letter from King Mickey about the danger of the universe, the Courtyard where Donald catches Goofy napping, and the Colonnade that connects the Courtyard to the rest of the castle. Story ''Kingdom Hearts This world is only seen in cutscenes while Sora is at the Destiny Islands, when Donald gets the letter from King Mickey and is ordered by the Queen to find the "Key" and the King. Kingdom Hearts II When Pete and Maleficent mess with the Cornerstone and try to take over the castle, Sora can visit the castle for the first time, protect Queen Minnie, and eventually go to Timeless River to stop it all from happening. In ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, the Sunset Horizons battle with Terra is also accessible in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Characters Image:Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Image:Goofy000.jpg|Goofy Image:Donald.jpg|Donald Duck Image:Minnie Mouse.jpg|Queen Minnie Image:Daisy.jpg|Daisy Duck Image:PlutoCG.jpg|Pluto Image:Chip and Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale Image:Jiminy_Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Image:Pete0.jpg|Pete Image:BroomKH.jpg|Brooms Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Sincorazon KH2 MinutoExplosivo.jpg|Minute Bomb Image:Bolt Tower.png|Bolt Tower Gallery Image:DisneyC.jpg|Disney Castle throne room Image:Disney_Castle_(garden).jpg|Disney Castle garden Trivia *Disney Castle is the only world in the series that was ever on the world map but not actually visitable. *Disney Castle is one of the only two Disney-based worlds in the series that has never actually appeared in any Disney film, the other being the actual coliseum in Olympus Coliseum. *Because of the above fact, Disney Castle is the only Disney-based world in the game that doesn't borrow anything from the productions it is based off of plot-wise, only borrowing characters instead. Category: Places Category: Worlds Category: Disney Castle Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II